To stay or to go
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is annoyed with what he thinks is a fan at the airport. He soon realizes his mistake and goes back to his spot. Their paths soon cross again when he finds himself seated next to her on the plane. She tells him her plans, and he knows their paths are far from done crossing. She's about to become a permanent person in his life, and soon he starts hoping for more.
1. Ocean eyes

Seth stared in annoyance at the woman in the airport. Sure, she was hot to look at from what he could see with her long, caramel brown hair hanging down in a braid. Her eyes were glued to her phone and that was what annoyed him. Her phone was constantly pointed at him. She had to be filming him. A fan coming across Seth freaking Rollins at the airport, and she was probably live streaming it on Instagram or Facebook. He had tried to ignore it but it became too much. He got up from his seat and stomped over to her.

"Do you mind?" He asked in a harsh tone.  
"Huh?" She looked up at him.  
"Stop filming me!" He demanded.  
"I'm not filming you. I'm playing Slidey," she said.

She turned her phone for him to see. Sure enough, it was open on a game he didn't know. He suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I made it to level 19 for the first time. I don't hope you broke my good luck," she said.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

He stared in her eyes. They were a weird mix of dark blue and dark green. Like an ocean running wild.

"Why would I be filming you anyway? Are you famous or something?" She asked.  
"No, I'm nobody," he said. "Again, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I thought... Well, I thought wrong. I won't bother you anymore."

He went back to his seat and fished out his own phone. He had just made a fool out of himself because he got stuck up in his own name. She had no idea who he was. Every so often he raised his eyes to look at her. She didn't look at him once. She was concentrating on the game.

A voice announced that his flight was boarding. He yanked up his bag and looked at her in surprise when she did the same. He followed around 20 steps behind her, and of course she was getting on the same flight as him. He let a few people get in between them in line so he could watch her from afar. Her round ass in those dark blue jeans. Perfect to bite down on. That short, light brown jacket and those cowboy boots in the same light brown color. She was everything he wouldn't mind spending a night with.

"Ticket, please," a woman said.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he just stood there like an idiot when it was his turn to board. He handed the woman his ticket and walked onto the flight. He went down the isle in search for his seat. Of course he was seated next to the woman with the ocean eyes.

"So we meet again, mermaid," he said.  
"Mermaid?" She asked.  
"Sorry, your eyes remind me of the ocean. I swear I'm not trying to flirt or anything. I'll shut up now," he said.  
"It's okay," she chuckled. "Mermaid. Sure, why not? I like the ocean."

She leaned her head back with a smile.

"So why are you going to Iowa?" He asked.  
"I'm moving to Davenport," she answered.  
"Really? Why?" He asked.  
"Change of scenery. I got out of a bad relationship and I felt like starting over," she shrugged. "I got a job interview at a coffee shop tomorrow."  
"329 Dport?" He smirked  
"Yeah? Do you know it?" She asked.  
"I go there sometimes," he answered.

He could do the right thing and tell her it was his coffee shop. He had a job interview in the morning with a woman named Chantol, and it could only be her. He decided against telling her anything. He liked that she had no idea who he was. It was rare he got to sit down and talk with a stranger who didn't know who he was and expected something from him.

"What's the owner like?" She asked.  
"He is sexy as hell," he grinned.  
"Are you gay?" She asked.  
"Nope, just know sexy when I see it," he answered.  
"It would make sense though. You're too good looking to be straight," she said.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. Someone shushed him. It was a late night flight. People were trying to sleep. He killed his laughter and looked at her again.

"I'm nervous. I really need this job. I got some money saved up but most of it has already gone for my new apartment, and I still need furniture and stuff. All my personal belongings were shifted there yesterday, so at least I got that," she said.  
"Don't worry about the owner," he gave her a warm smile. "He's gonna love you and hire you on the spot."  
"I hope so," she said.  
"I know so," he said.  
"It sounds like you know him personally," she said.

He shrugged and gave her a secret smile. He wasn't gonna reveal he was the owner. This was too much fun. She was in for a surprise when she walked in next morning for her job interview. He hadn't been lying though. He was gonna hire her on the spot.


	2. Start a new life

Seth smiled when Chantol walked into the coffee shop a few minutes before 9 AM. Her hair was once again hanging in a braid down her back. He wondered if she would get an ocean wave to it when she released the braid by the end of the day.

"Hi, mermaid," he said.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"The coffee's good," he said.

She looked around but there was only a young guy behind the counter. He looked too young to be the owner. She looked back at Seth again.

"Do you know where the owner is?" She asked.

He put on the widest grin.

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins," he said.  
"Seth Rollins? As in the owner I e-mailed with?" She asked.  
"That'll be me," he said. "And you're Chantol Barrow."  
"I feel so stupid," she said.  
"Don't. Come meet Josh. He'll train you quickly," he said.  
"Train me? So I'm hired?" She asked.  
"I told you I'd hire you on the spot," he winked.

He walked over to the counter and waved for her to walk behind it where the young guy Josh stood waiting.

"Josh, teach her how to make a café latte. I'll take the first one. Wait, I need two actually," he said.  
"To stay or to go?" She asked.  
"Quick learner," he smirked. "To go."

He watched as Josh taught her the machine. Soon she handed him his requested coffee. She looked nervous as she waited for him to taste it.

"Perfect," he smiled warmly. "Okay, let's go."  
"What? I'm not hired?" She asked.  
"You are. Starting tomorrow," he laughed. "You told me last night that you need furniture and stuff for your apartment. I got a car and a trailer. I know all the places to go. Let's get it out of the way today so you can start your new life here tomorrow."

She stared in disbelief and then turned to look at Josh. The young man just shrugged as if it was normal that Seth went over and beyond for his workers. She looked back at Seth and smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She asked.  
"I try," he said.

She walked around the counter and he handed her the other café latte she had made.

"Try it. It's good. Be proud of yourself," he said.

She followed him out to his car. He had planned this. The trailer was already behind the car. She couldn't believe that he would do that for her. She wasn't used to this type of kindness. She got into his car and he started driving.

"So what do you need?" He asked.  
"Everything. Couch, bed, table, chairs, plates and whatever else is needed in a kitchen," she answered.  
"Wow, hold up. A bed? Did you sleep on the floor last night?" He asked.  
"I slept on a pile of my clothes. It was just for a few hours," she said.  
"Damn, what were you running from in your old life since you left everything behind?" He chuckled.

He turned his head to look at her and immediately stopped chuckling. She looked sad. Whatever had been back there, she actually had been running from something.

"Right, bad relationship," he recalled their conversation on the flight. "Something you wanna talk about?"  
"Not really," she said.  
"Okay, I respect that. Just know that I'm here if you ever change your mind," he said. "Anyway, we're here. Let's go hunting for a bed first."

Many hours later they carried the last items up in her apartment. It wasn't much but it was starting to look like a home. He was proud of what they had done together. A bed, a couch, a tv, a living room table, a closet and all the necessary items for a kitchen. Later she could go hunting for a dining room table and chairs, and whatever else was needed. For now she had the couch and the little table to sit at and eat. And most importantly, a bed to sleep on. She could start a life there.

"I'm ordering pizza. What do you want on it?" She asked.  
"You don't have to," he said.  
"I know, but I want to. Let me thank you for everything you've done for me today," she said.  
"Beef for sure," he grinned. "You pick the rest."  
"Oh, we're sharing now?" She laughed. "Do you have a number for a place to order from? I'm still lost here."

He took out his phone and found the number for her. She put it in her own phone, called and placed an order. They sat down on her couch with a cola each while they waited for the food to arrive.

"So why does a coffee owner travel out of state? Something personal or were you hunting for some new coffee to bring in?" She asked.  
"Work. But not the way you think," he answered. "The coffee shop is just a side project. I go there when I'm home which is only a few days each week. My real job is with WWE."  
"No shit?" She stared surprised. "You wrestle?"  
"To answer your question from the airport last night. Yes, I'm famous or something," he chuckled.

She took out her phone and googled his name. He grinned at all the pictures that popped up.

"Holy shit!" She said.  
"Surprise!" He said.  
"I got a hot wrestler in my apartment," she laughed.  
"No one's ever gonna believe you only talked to me, so if you ever want something more," he winked.

She laughed even louder at that. He loved that laugh. It was so real and open.

"You got a cute laugh," he said.  
"It feels good to laugh again," she said.

And there it was again. That brief look of sadness that washed over her face when she thought back on whatever was left behind. A bad relationship. The need of starting over. One day she would hopefully tell him her story. He could wait. For now he would cherish the friendship he was building up with her.

"So how often are you home?" She asked.  
"If I'm lucky I'm home on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. You'll see me at the coffee shop everyday I'm home. I live for coffee," he answered.  
"Rough life," she said.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way. I love it," he said.  
"I've always been more of a homey person," she looked around. "The walls are naked now but I'll change that. I'll make it a home. I got a feeling I'll be happy here in Davenport."


	3. Cute and single

"And she has this cute laugh," Seth said.  
"Seth," Roman chuckled. "You've been talking non stop about her since you met her. You're in love."  
"No, I'm not. She's my friend," Seth said.  
"You're in love, dude," Roman said. "It's okay. I'm sure she likes you too."  
"We hardly know each other. We're friends. We spent a few days talking last week and this week, but that's it. She works for me," Seth said.  
"Whatever you say," Roman grinned.

Seth parked his car in front of the coffee shop. Roman had flown in early that morning. They were starting the tour there so he would travel with Seth and visit the coffee bar. And of course meet this mysterious woman that Seth hadn't been able to shut up about since he met her the week before.

"It looks crowded," Roman pointed out.  
"I don't complain," Seth said.

They walked into the coffee shop. Eyes were on them from many directions. With Seth's name being connected with the place, a lot of fans came in hoping to meet him. They walked up to the counter where Chantol and Josh were busy making orders.

"Hi, mermaid," Seth said.  
"Hi, boss man," Chantol looked from Seth to Roman. "And hi, boss man's friend."  
"Roman," Roman smiled.  
"What can I get for you?" Chantol asked.  
"Cappuccino," Roman answered.  
"One cappuccino and one café latte coming right up," Chantol said.  
"You didn't even ask me," Seth pouted.  
"I know you by now," Chantol winked. "Sit down if you can find a seat. I'll bring it over once it's done."

Seth might be the boss but she didn't push his order in front of the line because of that. To her, he was a normal customer like the others. Everyone deserved the same treatment. She watched as a few fans were brave enough to walk over to Seth and Roman and ask for a picture.

"There's always some fans in here. Worse on a day like today where WWE comes to Iowa," Josh said.  
"Are there ever any trouble?" Chantol asked.  
"Luckily not," Josh said. "Most fans know how to behave. Angry people who doesn't know shit about Seth or coffee sometimes cause trouble. No shop is complete without its fair share of complaining customers. You'll meet them one day."

After the fans got their pictures and left Seth and Roman alone at their table, the two men watched Chantol and Josh work from afar.

"She is cute," Roman said.  
"I told you," Seth grinned.  
"Ask her out. What's the worst that can happen?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not interested," Seth said.  
"You're lying," Roman chuckled.  
"Am not!" Seth said firmly.  
"Okay, so you won't mind if someone else asks her out?" Roman asked.  
"She's a free woman. She can date whoever she wants. It's none of my business," Seth said.

Chantol walked over to their table and placed their coffee down in front of them.

"One cappuccino and one café latte. Enjoy, gentlemen," Chantol said.  
"Thank you," Seth said.  
"Finally got through the orders. Now we're waiting for a new pack of wolves to storm the place," Chantol said.  
"Sit down for a few minutes," Seth said.

She gave him a smile and sat down. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out to answer whoever was texting him. From the corner of his eye he saw Roman lean over the table to get closer to Chantol.

"So, Chantol," Roman smiled. "I hear you're single."  
"I am," Chantol said.

Seth typed as fast as he could. He couldn't ignore this text since it was Hunter asking him for directions in Davenport. At the same time he didn't like the conversation Roman was starting with Chantol.

"How come?" Roman asked.  
"I just am," Chantol answered.  
"Would you go out with me?" Roman asked.  
"Roman!" Seth snapped up his head.  
"What? We're both single. She's cute. It's just a date," Roman smirked. "So what do you say, Chantol?"  
"No," Chantol said.

Seth's worries fell from his heart. Never had a no sounded so beautiful to him. Roman looked surprised. He wasn't used to women turning him down. He regained his smile and looked at Seth. That smile said everything he didn't say in words. It went back to the conversation they had in the car. Roman was trying to prove the point that Chantol liked Seth too. Chantol didn't catch on to the secret look between the two men.

"Why not?" Roman kept pushing.  
"I'm not interested in dating at this point in my life," Chantol said.  
"Not anyone at all?" Roman asked.  
"No," Chantol answered.  
"Not even someone you know well, like, let's say Seth?" Roman asked innocently.

Seth kicked Roman under the table. Roman was getting too close to reality for Seth's liking even though he wanted to hear the answer.

"No," Chantol stood up. "Excuse me. I gotta get back to work."

She walked away fast. She said something to Josh and disappeared out in the back.

"Nice going, idiot!" Seth hissed.  
"I was trying to help you," Roman said.  
"Yeah, that worked out wonderfully," Seth rolled his eyes. "I better go check on her."

Seth walked out in the back and waited outside the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and looked surprised to find him standing there.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed. "No, not really."  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"Your friend seems like a good guy but I'm not interested," she said.  
"He was just messing with you. He was trying to prove a point," he said.  
"What point?" She asked.  
"It's stupid. And it sure as hell didn't get proven. He thought you might have a crush on me," he said.

He had expected her to laugh or at least smile. Instead she just looked down at the ground. He had no idea what she was thinking in that moment.

"What's going through that head of yours?" He asked.  
"My ex," she answered.  
"You're still in love with him?" He asked.

She snapped her head up fast, and her eyes gave away the big, fat no before her mouth spoke it.

"Oh god, no. Like hell to the fucking no. I got out. I never wanna go back there," she said. "He wasn't a good man."

She blinked rapidly as the memories made her eyes wet. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"You can always talk to me," he said.  
"He wasn't a good man," she repeated. "At all."

That was all he got from her. She didn't wanna talk about it and he respected that. Instead he released her from the hug and smiled at her.

"What do you say you and I do something next Wednesday?" He asked.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"I'll pick you up after work and take you out for dinner," he said.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"It's not a date. I promise. I'll take you out for some greasy, nasty fast food. We'll stuff our faces and then go buy some snacks and go back to either your place or mine for a movie marathon," he said.  
"I still don't have a DVD player or a computer," she said.  
"So my place? Or I'll bring my laptop to your place. We'll figure that out Wednesday," he said.

She finally gave him the smile he was craving to see.

"You're on," she said.  
"Great," he said. "I better go back to Roman before some fangirl tries to kidnap him."


	4. Just friends

Seth took a deep breath before entering the coffee shop Wednesday evening. Sure, he had been there earlier that day and the day before for his coffee fix and a nice talk with Chantol, but this was different. They were going out together. He had to remind himself that it wasn't a date. Just two friends hanging out together. Roman had teased him all week about it being a date undercover.

"Hi, boss man," she called from behind the counter. "I'm almost ready."  
"Take your time," he said.

She served the order she was making and went out in the back. She came back with that light brown jacket on and a black purse in her hand. As always her hair was in a braid behind her back. She wore those same dark blue denim jeans he remembered from the day in the airport and a black girly shirt. Dressed normal. Not a date. Just two friends hanging out.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"I'm starving," she said.  
"Guess I better feed you," he chuckled.

They drove to a fast food joint and placed an order for bacon cheese burgers and french fries.

"Your place or mine?" He asked.  
"I don't care," she said.  
"You haven't seen my house yet. Care to see it?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

They got their food and went back to the car. Next stop was a supermarket to load up on snacks and cola. He was gonna have one hell of a workout next day if he stuffed himself with all that junk but it would be worth it. She would be worth it.

"The food's probably cold now," he said.  
"You can't eat a cold burger?" She teased.  
"I can eat anything," he winked. "Next stop, my place."

He drove her to his house. She walked inside and looked around with a smile.

"I had expected something way over the top with the amount of money you make," she said.  
"I don't like to flash my wealth," he said.  
"I like your house. If you're ever gonna sell, give me one hell of a deal and I'll take it off your hands," she said.  
"There's a bigger chance you'll move in here with me than me ever selling," he chuckled.  
"So zero chance," she laughed. "That's a shame. I really like it."

He laughed too but inside it hurt to hear her say there was a zero chance of her moving in there with him. He knew he was thinking way ahead. Once again he had to remind himself that it wasn't a date. They were just friends.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.  
"I don't care honestly. I don't have many channels at home so I can watch any movie right about now," she said. "Just pick something."

He went with his favorite movie Fight Club. She grabbed her burger with a smile and leaned back in his couch. She took a huge bite and spoke with her mouth full.

"Great choice," she said. "I love this movie."

Even talking with her mouth full made her seem cute. It was like she couldn't do anything wrong. It finally dawned on him that Roman had been right all along. He was in love with her. Hopelessly in love. She had said she didn't want to date at this point in her life, and he had to accept that.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Huh?" He looked at her.  
"You suddenly look so sad. Did you think of a dead grandma or something?" She asked.  
"Yeah, something," he forced a smile. "Sorry, my head got stuck elsewhere. Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

He pushed his thoughts away and instead focused on enjoying the movie and the smalltalk with her. Two hours later the end credits rolled up on the screen and he looked at her.

"What should we watch next?" She asked.

He tilted his head and smiled.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.  
"I'm just wondering how your hair looks down," he said.  
"Like normal hair, I suppose," she said.  
"You always braid it. I can't help but wonder," he said.  
"So? You always wear yours in a bun," she said.  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he grinned.

He pulled the elastic band out of his hair and ruffled it.

"Holy shit! You look like a lion," she laughed.  
"And this is why I wrestle with wet hair. It's out of control when it's dry," he said.

She kept laughing and he couldn't help but chuckle himself. He didn't mind that she found his hair funny.

"Can I see yours now?" He asked.  
"Right," she shook her head lightly. "I have no idea why it matters, but sure."

She pulled out the elastic band, picked the braid apart and ruffled her hair. Of course she became even more beautiful when her hair hang in waves around her. A perfect fit to the ocean in her eyes.

"You really are a mermaid," he said.  
"I don't got a tail," she said.  
"Are you sure about that? I might have to check to be absolutely sure," he said.  
"You just wanna see me naked," she said.  
"You can't blame a man for trying," he chuckled. "But no, really..."

He reached a hand forward to push some of her hair away from her face. She blushed as his fingers caressed her cheek. In that moment he knew something was there. She could talk about not wanting to date all she wanted, but she couldn't take away what she was feeling. And she was feeling something. He was sure of it. He leaned in and kissed her. For thirty seconds they got lost in the kiss until he broke it and kissed down her neck.

"Seth," she said lowly.  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he kissed up to her ear. "I won't do whatever he did."  
"No!" She growled.

She pushed him away and stood up. She quickly pulled her hair up in a sideways bun with hair sticking out in the sides. She didn't have time to find a mirror and do it correctly. He stood up too, running a hand down his face. He had fucked up. He knew it.

"Damn you, Seth!" She stared at him.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said. "I just wanted..."  
"You just wanted sex. Well, you ain't getting it," she said.  
"What? No, that's not true. I want you," he said.  
"I told you I don't wanna date. Why the fuck can't you respect that?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry. Please, don't leave. I won't do it again. I promise," he said.  
"I need to go," she said.

She picked up her purse and hurried out to the front door where she had left her cowboy boots and jacket. She pulled on the boots as fast as she could, grabbed her jacket and opened the front door.

"At least let me drive you home," he said.  
"I'll walk," she said.

She slammed the door behind her and took off running. He opened the door again but she was already out of his driveway and on her way down the street. He stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore. He had really fucked up.

He drove to the coffee shop next morning. He needed to fix things between them. He would bury his feelings and only be her friend. Anything he needed to keep her close. He walked inside where her and Josh were behind the counter.

"Hi, mermaid," he said.  
"Hi, Seth," she said. "What can I get you?"

It didn't go unnoticed that she called him Seth instead of boss man. There was no smile on her face. She looked like a professional serving a customer.

"Okay, wow," he said flustered. "A café latte."  
"To stay or to go?" She asked.  
"To go," he said.

She started making his coffee and he let out a sigh that got drowned in the noise from the machine. Too soon the coffee was done, and she handed it to him.

"Here you go. Have a nice day, sir," she said.  
"Josh, give us a minute," he said.

Josh nodded and walked out in the back. Seth walked around the counter to stand in front of her.

"I get it. I fucked up. I don't want things to be awkward between us," he said.  
"Too late," she said.  
"How can I fix it?" He asked.  
"You can start by respecting my boundaries," she said.  
"I will. I promise," he looked at his watch. "Shit, I gotta go. Can I call you while I'm gone?"  
"I'd rather you don't," she said.  
"Okay, I won't. I'll be back next week, and I hope we can talk then and put this past us," he said.

She nodded in agreement. He gave her a smile but she didn't return it. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Seth!" She called after him.

He turned around and looked at her. His hopes got up for a second, only to drop as she opened her mouth.

"I'm gonna look for another job," she said.  
"You don't have to," he said.  
"I know, but I'm gonna. I think it's fair to let you know now. I don't know when I'll leave but I'll let you know as soon as I find something else," she said.  
"I wish you wouldn't," he said.  
"You're running late," she said.  
"Right! Fuck!" He had never needed more time like he did today. "I'll see you next week."


	5. Stuff being thrown

Seth was anxious as he drove from the airport Tuesday morning. He had stayed true to his word and not called her at all. Many times he had thought about texting but he didn't do it. She didn't reach out to him either. Instead he had talked Roman's ears off, and his friend had let him speak and get it off his chest everytime he needed to.

"If you admit you're in love with her," Roman had teased.  
"I am," Seth had confessed.

He parked his car and walked towards the coffee shop. Through the windows he could see there were only a few customers in there. They were all staring towards the counter where a man stood. Seth could see Josh behind the counter, but no sign of Chantol. The closer Seth got to the door, he could see Josh looked worried. Seth opened the door, and immediately the man's angry voice hit him.

"What kind of kindergarten are you running in here? Get the bitch out of here and make me a god damn cup of coffee!" The man yelled.  
"Sir, you need to leave," Josh said.  
"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, kid!" The man yelled.  
"What's going on here?" Seth asked.

He stepped up to the counter and noticed Chantol sitting against the wall on the other side, hugging her knees and shaking. Close to her a broken cup of coffee was on the floor and it was clear by the color on the wall that it had hit the wall before the floor.

"Shit!" Seth ran around the counter and squatted down. "Chantol! Hey, snap out of it. Can you hear me?"  
"I want my fucking coffee!" The man yelled.  
"Get out!" Seth snarled.  
"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked.

Seth stood up and stared the man down.

"I'm the fucking owner of this place! That's who I am!" Seth yelled. "Now get the fuck out of here or I will call the police!"

The man huffed before turning around and walking out. Seth squatted down in front of Chantol again, but he looked up at Josh with a question in his eyes.

"He said it tasted like tar so he threw the cup at the wall and started yelling," Josh explained. "Next thing she sat down like that and started crying. I don't know what's going on. The cup didn't hit her."

Seth nodded, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from the ground. He helped her out in the back and down on a chair before sitting down on the chair next to her. He turned so their knees touched, took her hands and rested them on their knees.

"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"He would always throw stuff at me when he was angry," she answered.  
"Your ex?" He asked.

She kept her eyes down and nodded.

"That son of a bitch!" He growled. "Okay, I'm taking you home."  
"But I'm working," she said.  
"Not today," he said. "Stay here. I'm gonna make a few calls to get someone to take over."

He stood up and paced back and forward while calling. She could hear his voice but she wasn't listening to what he was saying. It wasn't until he sat back down that she focused on him again.

"Margaret will be here in 15 minutes. Let's go," he said.

She let him take over. She followed his hands and his voice. He escorted her to his car, drove her home and helped her inside the apartment. He moved her to the bedroom, sat her down on the bed and pulled her cowboy boots off.

"Lay down," he said.

She laid down, curled up and looked at him.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to go buy something for you? Maybe some ice cream," he offered.  
"No," she said.  
"Are you sure? It's not too much to ask," he said.  
"Will you stay?" She asked.  
"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Okay, I'll be in the living room then," he said.  
"No," she looked at him beggingly. "Will you hold me?"

He took off his boots, laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he caressed her arm and back.

"He would get so angry," she said. "He would throw stuff and scream and hit me."  
"He hit you?" He gritted his teeth in anger. "Of course he did. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him."  
"There was always broken glass in our home. I would go to the thrift store on a weekly basis to buy new items. There was no point in buying anything expensive. He would always break it in anger," she said.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said.  
"I got out. He stayed in the apartment and he got to keep everything but I got out. I didn't care about all the stuff. I didn't want it anyway. I just wanted out," she said.  
"You got out," he hugged her tighter. "That's all that matters in the long run. You got out and you're getting better. These things take time to work through. Of course that idiot at the shop scared you when he threw that cup."

Her fingers went under his tee and drew unknown patterns on his skin. Despite it all, he enjoyed the simple touch. He wasn't sure she even noticed she was touching his skin. He kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could take it all away," he said.  
"I knew you were a good man," she said. "Even though you walked up to me angrily at the airport, I knew you were a good man. I can't explain it. I took one look at you, and I just knew. I knew I could trust you."  
"I wasn't angry. I was annoyed. People tend to stalk me around airports to get a picture instead of just asking," he said.  
"I knew," she said.  
"I knew too," he sighed. "One look at you, and I knew I had lost my heart."

Her fingers stopped drawing on his skin. They were still there, lingering, making him want to feel them touch him some more.

"Seth," she said.  
"I know," he sighed. "Boundaries. I'm respecting them. I'm not doing anything other than what you asked of me. I won't say anything else. Kick me out of your bed whenever you feel like it."

Her fingers ran further up, and her entire hand spread out over the right side of his chest. He could have screamed in joy if it hadn't been for everything leading up to this moment. It meant nothing more than comfort. He couldn't kiss her again. He couldn't lose her again. He kept holding on to her, making her feel safe as she slowly fell asleep.


	6. Shut up and kiss me

Chantol woke up to Seth trying to move out of bed as carefully as he could. Fear shot through her even though there was no reason to be afraid anymore. She grabbed his tee and looked at him beggingly.

"Don't leave me," she said.  
"I'm not," he stroked her hair. "You've slept for a few hours. I was gonna go make us some lunch. That is if you got any food in the kitchen."  
"There's leftovers from dinner," she said.  
"Uh, what are we having?" He asked.  
"Just some noodle dish. I just threw in whatever vegetables I had," she said.  
"Sounds good to me," he said.

He pulled her out of bed with him and walked to the kitchen. She sat down while he found the noodle dish in the fridge, reheated it and served it on two plates. They ate in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. He watched her as she finished her food. She looked tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it just spooked me more than I care to admit," she answered.  
"Don't ever hold it within around me. You can always talk to me. You won't scare me away," he said.  
"You say that now. Haven't you ever heard the saying, don't stick your dick in crazy?" She cracked a sideways smile.  
"No, really," he reached over and took her hand. "I got a thing for crazy."

She let out a high laugh at that. A laugh that made him smile widely. How he had missed hearing that laugh.

"You don't know when to quit," she said.  
"I've been told that before," he chuckled. "Let me take you out on a date."

Her face dropped again.

"Seth, we've been over this," she said.  
"One date. I won't try anything unless you make the first move. I don't want that asshole to have ruined men for you for good," he said. "Let me prove to you that some of us still are worth it. It might not be me in the end but at least give me one chance."

She looked at him for five long seconds that felt like an eternity. Finally she smiled and stood up.

"Alright," she said. "Let me take a shower first."  
"What, right now?" He asked.  
"You got one chance, Seth. Do you wanna blow it already?" She asked.  
"No, no," he quickly said. "I'll clean the table while you get ready."

He cleaned the table and washed the dishes while she took a quick shower. She came back out looking more fresh than she had done all morning. Her hair was hanging loose and he was sure she had done that on purpose. She wore those tempting dark blue denim jeans again with a white and light blue striped top.

"So where are you we going?" She asked.  
"Well, I didn't exactly have anything planned so let's see what I can come up with on the fly," he said.

He knew he would probably end up going back and forward across town but that was okay. He was gonna try and make this day good for her. She didn't know much of Davenport yet so he decided to drive to Chocolate Manor first. Her eyes widened as she stepped inside, and her smile grew bigger.

"Really?" She beamed.  
"Pick whatever you want," he said.  
"But there's so much," she said.  
"Guess I'll have to bring you here again some other time so you can try it all," he said.  
"You better," she said.

He grinned at that. He wasn't sure she had realized what she had just said, but in his world he was already thinking about date number 2 while she was picking out chocolate. To his surprise she didn't pick as much as he had thought. He could afford it but it was clear she didn't want him to over spend.

"We'll save these for a little later," he took the bag.  
"You're mean," she pouted.  
"Back in the car, mermaid," he chuckled.

He drove to the Skybridge next. Her eyes widened again but this time she looked more scared.

"Don't be afraid," he said.  
"I feel so small," she said. "Jeez, what if it collapses while we're on it?"  
"It won't. Come on," he said.

He held out his hand and she took it. They walked hand in hand out to middle and took in everything for several minutes.

"Thank you," she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm really enjoying this."  
"So am I," he said.

After the Skybridge, he drove them to Duck Creek Parkway. Again they walked hand in hand until they found a bench to sit on and shared the chocolate. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe how many hours had passed. Time flew when he was with her.

"Should we go out for dinner as well?" He asked.  
"What's a date without dinner?" She asked.  
"You just don't want it to end," he chuckled.  
"True," she squeezed his hand. "Neither do you."  
"Not at all," he said.

He drove them to Zeke's Island Cafe for dinner. They sat there for almost an hour. It wasn't until some fans spotted him through the window and started pointing that they decided it was time to leave. He took her hand and walked outside.

"Seth! Over here!" Someone shouted.

People moved in with their camera phones. He held on to her hand and started running towards his car. They both jumped in and he hightailed it out of there with both of them laughing.

"Is your life always like that? Fans sneaking up from out of nowhere?" She asked.  
"Pretty much," he chuckled. "Do you think you could deal with that?"  
"They want you. Not me," she said.  
"I want you," he gave her a quick look. "I'm sure you know how I feel by now."

She didn't say anything to that. He drove her home, got out of his car and walked her to her door.

"And how do you feel?" She asked.  
"About what?" He asked. "Oh, what I said in the car. Right. Silly me."

He scratched his neck nervously. She was standing there, looking so damn cute, and he had sworn not to do anything unless she made the first move. It was hard not to take her in his arms and kiss the life out of her.

"I'm in love with you," he said.

She nodded at those words and gave him a little smile.

"Does that scare you?" He asked.  
"A little bit," she answered. "But it scares me more than I'm in love with you too. I'm so afraid to get hurt again. And I know it's stupid because you would never hurt me like he did. It's just that I'm scared and... You know... It's hard... And... Fuck!"  
"Chantol!" He cut off her rambling. "I promised not to do anything unless you make the first move, so please, shut up and kiss me before I break that promise."

She took a step closer, grabbed his tee and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her just as she moved her arms around his midsection. He wasn't sure how long they stood like that but the kiss ended way too soon in his book.

"Goodnight," she smiled.  
"Goodnight," he smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for my coffee."  
"No kissing over the counter," she said.  
"I'm the owner. I make the rules," he chuckled.

He leaned in for another quick kiss before reluctantly letting go off her. It was too soon to try and spend the night with her. He needed to move at her pace, and he was ready to do that. Whatever it took to make her his for good. He went back to the car and called Roman.

"Hello?" Roman asked.  
"I'm in love," Seth sighed happily.  
"Are you drunk?" Roman asked.  
"We went on a date," Seth said.  
"She finally gave in?" Roman chuckled.  
"Well, shit fell down earlier and somehow it ended up being a good thing with how everything ended," Seth said.


	7. To stay

Seth put his bag in the trunk of his car and got in. It was in the middle of the night. He could have waited with taking a morning flight instead but he wanted to get home. Home to Chantol. Last week had been good but there had been nothing more than kissing and some petting going on. He sent her a text, hoping she would sleep through it.

_"Just got in my car. Driving home now. I hope to see you very soon. I miss you, mermaid."_

He turned up the music and drove home. To his surprise he found her sitting in front of his front door. She stood up as he parked and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag from the trunk and walked over to her.

"What a lovely surprise," he said.  
"I couldn't sleep," she said.

He pulled her in for a kiss and kept his arm around her waist.

"What are we gonna do about that?" He asked.  
"I got a few ideas," she said.  
"Anything you wanna share?" He asked.  
"I always sleep better after a good orgasm," she answered.

He started grinning, pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He threw the bag on the floor, wrapped his arms around her and dragged her towards the bedroom, leaving kisses on her face and neck as they went.

"I might have to aim for more than one just to be sure you get a really good sleep," he said.  
"What about yourself?" She asked.  
"I'll settle with one this time but after you sleep, oh boy, your ass is mine all day," he chuckled.

He backed her up to the bed. As soon as her knees hit the bed, she allowed herself to fall backwards. He pulled off her cowboy boots before reaching for her jeans.

"Have I told you how much I love these jeans on you? You got the perfect ass in them," he said.  
"I better wear them more often then," she said.  
"Nah, you better wear nothing," he smirked.

He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, and pulled them off her. She sat up and unbuckled his belt while he pulled his jacket and tee off. She managed to open his jeans in that short time. He pushed her hand away, grabbed her blouse and pulled it off.

"Fuck!" He sucked his lip into his mouth. "You are hot!"

She blushed, and it was the cutest thing he had seen in a long time. He leaned over her, kissing her while opening her bra. He threw it on the floor, squatted down in front of her, leaned in to kiss her breasts while he slowly pushed her back down to lie. He raised his head and traced his fingers on the hem of her panties.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asked.  
"I'm on birth control," she said.  
"No, I mean during sex. Is there something I should be aware of?" He asked. "I don't know if he ever..."

He couldn't say it. He suddenly felt scared.

"Oh!" She understood. "No, he never did anything like that. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"But still," he smirked. "I'm running this show tonight, mermaid. You just lay back and enjoy."

He pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. He placed her legs over his shoulders and leaned in to let his tongue run up her folds. She shivered slightly and made a hissing sound. He ran circles around her clit, and the hissing sound quickly turned to moans. He could keep going for hours if it meant hearing those moans in all that time. It only took about three minutes though before she arched her back and cried out in pleasure. He placed a soft kiss on her clit and stood up.

"You're beautiful," he said.  
"You too," she smirked.

He got out of his boots before pushing the already open jeans down his legs and stepping out of them. His briefs and socks followed seconds later. She watched him as he lazily stroked himself a few times.

"Come here," she said.

He climbed up on the bed next to her, kissed her and gently grabbed her to pull her further up the bed so her feet no longer touched the floor. He moved in between her legs, lined himself up at her entrance and watched her as he pushed inside.

"Oh god!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Fuck, that feels good."  
"Yeah?" He grinned proudly. "And we're just getting started."

He kissed her again as he thrust into her with long, deep thrusts. Her nails scratched up and down his back while his fingers grabbed her thighs and hips over and over. His thrusts become faster and faster. Her nails pressed in deeper, and her walls started caving in. He raised his head as she came, wanting to see everything he did to her. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a boyish smile.

"What?" She asked.  
"You're fucking sexy when you cum," he said.  
"Shut up!" She giggled.

She pulled him down for a kiss. He kept moving his hips, chasing his own release.

"Roll over," she said. "Please."

He held on to her and rolled them over so she was on top. She placed her hands on his chest and rolled her hips as fast as she could. He held on to those hips, feeling her move. She was moving him towards the edge fast. He sat up, wrapped his arms around her and grabbed that round ass he had been dreaming about touching so many times. He squeezed as hard as he could as he moaned in pleasure and came inside her. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around her back, holding her as tight up against his chest as he could.

"You drive me insane," he finally said.  
"I hope that's a good thing," she said.

He leaned out and smiled at her. She had the cutest smile on her face, and the ocean in her eyes seemed to come alive.

"It's a great thing," he said.  
"You drive me insane too," she said.

He kissed her again and ran his hands through her wavy hair. His mermaid.

"I finally caught you," he said.  
"I'm on your hook," she said.  
"Don't look for another job," he said. "Please."  
"I don't want the others to think you're playing favorites if we're together," she said.  
"If?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "We are together. And if they don't like it, they can look for another job."  
"Seth! Don't be a dickhead of a boss," she laughed.

He ran his hands back down to her ass and squeezed.

"This ass is gonna be my undoing," he joked.  
"Okay, ground rules for dating an employee," she chuckled. "No kissing over the counter."  
"But in the back it's allowed," he smirked. "Oh, I'm so gonna make sure you go on your breaks whenever I'm in there."  
"You'll treat me like every other employee at work. In front of the others and the customers. No playing favorites. I wanna stay friends with them," she said.  
"Sure thing," he pecked her lips. "It's okay. I'll come in there and watch you like a creep, thinking about all the things I wanna do to you later. When you get off work, I'll make damn sure you get off at home too."  
"I'm beginning to regret this," she said.

He swung her down on her back, placed a hand on her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb.

"Too late," he said. "You're mine now."  
"To stay or to go?" She asked.  
"To stay!" He laughed. "Definitely to stay."  
"Shut up and kiss me," she said.


End file.
